


Hotter if we Didn't

by somethingaboutallison



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Ball Gag, Dom/sub, F/F, Food Kink, Gag, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Restraints, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 17:55:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingaboutallison/pseuds/somethingaboutallison
Summary: “I want to fuck you,” Trixie declares with an uncharacteristic boldness that makes Katya smile wickedly.“I know,” Katya offers coolly as she pushes Trixie away, “and I do too. But don’t you think that maybe…it’d be hotter if we didn’t?”(Or the one where Katya is stealing all the vanilla bean cupcakes and all Trixie can do is watch in horror.)(Lesbian AU)





	Hotter if we Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Lmao I was supposed to post this literally a month ago but as Nina West says, better late than pregnant!  
> Not gonna lie I don't love this as much as I thought I would but whatever.  
> Leave me a comment <3

 

_Trixie and Katya are friends. Because this is what friends do, right? They hang out and watch movies and gossip and try desperately not to make out with each other._

They’re in Katya’s bed, watching a shitty horror movie that blends Trixie’s love of campy humor and Katya’s passion for all things spooky. Movie nights are a pretty regular part of their routine as friends since few others understand their odd, niche tastes in film. They’re in sweatshirts and leggings, relaxing and picking at the mountain of snacks and candy on Katya’s nightstand.

All night, Trixie has been making passes at Katya, dropping hints ever since she got to Katya’s place. She immediately cuddled Katya before they even picked a movie to put on. She let her hands travel over Katya’s thighs and waist as they watched quietly. She even went so far as to press her full, pink lips to Katya’s neck, kissing below her jaw, begging for her attention. This physical tension isn’t new, per se. After Trixie broke it off with her boyfriend, the two have been entertaining a friends-with-benefits relationship. They’ve fucked twice – once on Trixie’s couch, another time in the backseat of Katya’s car. There have also been numerous makeout sessions, sexts, and dirty Snapchats exchanged as they grew hungry for one another. Their chemistry is undeniable and their compatibility as lovers is plain as day. Katya is dominating yet generous; Trixie is demure yet deliciously naughty. They have _fun_ together, and it’s been almost a week since the last time they’ve even kissed. And Trixie wants it.

Despite their obvious attraction, Trixie finds Katya shutting down her advances this particular evening. Katya entertains Trixie’s physical affection, but never returns it, instead finding ways to interrupt her either by making a comment about the movie or reaching over to grab a handful of candy. This frustrates Trixie, but doesn’t deter her. Trixie is a professional at this game – the cat-and-mouse chase that she and Katya have been playing for weeks. She knows how to win Katya over.

During a quiet scene of the movie, Trixie moves into Katya again. This time, Trixie’s lips land over Katya’s, and she presses a deep kiss onto her mouth. Katya smiles for a split-second before reciprocating, her lips moving in time with Trixie’s. The kiss is _hot,_ full of silky lips and sharp breaths. Trixie moves her tongue against Katya’s lips and she grants her the access they both desire, deepening the kiss. Trixie lays on top of Katya, her hands outlining Katya’s body. Katya plants her hands on Trixie’s waist, gripping her full figure. Katya breaks the kiss and Trixie’s lips travel down Katya’s chin, tilting her head to access her neck where she sucks softly at Katya’s warm, delicate skin.

“What are you doing, baby?” Katya asks softly, her hands still on Trixie’s waist.

“I want to fuck you,” Trixie declares with an uncharacteristic boldness that makes Katya smile wickedly.

“I know,” Katya offers coolly as she pushes Trixie away, “and I do too. But don’t you think that maybe…it’d be hotter if we didn’t?”

Trixie freezes, trying to understand where Katya is going with this. “What do you mean?” she asks with increasing confusion as Katya leaves the bed and walks over to the closet.

“See,” Katya starts, “I love fucking you. Obviously. I mean, look at you. You’re stunning. You’re all curves, your skin is gorgeous, and your ass is ridiculous, which I love. And you pussy is delicious.” Katya is rummaging through the closet as she talks, yelling these incredibly intimate compliments across the length of the room. It makes Trixie’s eyes go wide, hearing Katya say such dirty and lovely things with such nonchalance.

“But the second you have something, you don’t think about it anymore. If I give you what you want right now, you don’t have any time to really enjoy it. To _anticipate_ it.” When Katya turns around, Trixie sees that she’s produced two thin silk scarves and a ball gag. The sight of Katya holding the restraints and the gag sets Trixie’s mind reeling with wicked, delicious thoughts. Trixie _loves_ being submissive, and she’s always fantasized about being tied up, but none of her past lovers would ever go for it.  Katya is exactly the woman who Trixie would trust to tie her up – a dominating, relentless, incessant lover obsessed with her pleasure.

“Let’s say I fuck you,” Katya starts. As Katya is talking, she takes Trixie’s hand and leads her to sit on a small chair on the other side of the bedroom. Trixie obliges, hungry for wherever Katya is leading her, eager to please.

“Let’s say I blow your mind right now. Rip off those sexy little leggings, tongue-fuck you, do all those little tricks you like. You like those, right? When I bite your thighs and wrap my tongue around your clit? I might even use a vibrator on you this time, you know I have a couple in the closet.” Katya grabs Trixie’s ankles and folds her legs so she’s sitting on the chair with her knees up and her feet planted on the seat. Trixie can’t help but groan out a breathy _oh my god_ at Katya’s dirty talk. She wants it more than anything. She’s been obsessed with Katya’s love for weeks now and she’s only been granted the slightest taste.

“Let’s say I make you cum over and over and over again. Would you like that?” Katya asks. Trixie’s head falls back and her breath catches in her throat.

“Katya, you know I want you so bad,” she manages.

Katya only grins up at her evilly, holding one of the silk scarves in her hands. Working quickly, she brings Trixie’s ankles together tightly and wraps the silk scarf around them, pulling it into a knot.

“I know, kitten. I want you too. But it won’t be any fun if I just let you have it now. I want this to last for hours on end.” Trixie’s hands are pulled behind her back and she can feel the brush of a silk scarf pull against the tender skin of her wrists. Her mind is racing as Katya ties the scarf tightly around her wrists.

“Katya, please…” she begs quietly, but Katya ignores her quiet pleas.

“You’ll have so much time to think about it. You’ll fantasize. It’ll drive you _insane._ And I’ll get to watch you squirm.” Katya’s hands are holding Trixie’s face, forcing her gaze upwards so they lock eyes. Trixie feels so vulnerable and dominated, tied up, her head held in place by Katya’s strong grip. Even though they’re both still fully clothed, it’s so erotic, the anticipation building as Katya puts Trixie in her place. Trixie’s breath comes quick and shallow as Katya admires her handiwork, giving the bonds an experimental tug. They don’t budge, and she gives a satisfied smirk. Katya picks the ball gag up off the table and holds it between her hands.

“Do you trust me?” Katya asks, eyes wild with desire.

“Yes,” Trixie breathes, drunk on the knowledge that it might be the last word she speaks aloud for a while. Carefully, Katya pushes the ball gag into Trixie’s mouth. The red ball is relatively small, so it shouldn’t cause Trixie too much discomfort. Trixie parts her lips to allow her to insert the ball and Katya moves behind her to secure the buckle at the back of Trixie’s head.

“If you need out, just shake your head ‘no,’ okay?” Katya whispers, adjusting Trixie’s long blonde curls around the strap of the gag. Trixie nods with understanding and Katya pecks a reassuring kiss on her forehead, letting her lips linger for a moment. The sensation fills Trixie with warmth and a sense of safety.

“So,” Katya exhales, settling down on the bed, sprawling her bare legs out, “now that you can’t do shit about it, I’m going to steal all your snacks.” Katya turns her attention to the mountain of sweets and candy of all varieties on the nightstand. She selects a box of vanilla bean cupcakes from the pile. They’re Trixie’s favorite, and she’s been known to drive all around town trying to track them down. Trixie can’t help but let out an annoyed grunt at Katya’s brattish behavior, stealing the one thing she really wants out of the pile. Katya only chuckles in response and pulls one of the ornate cupcakes out of the package. At an obnoxiously cautious pace, she peels the translucent wrapper from the bottom of the cupcake, lifting the paper edge from the soft cake. She takes a dramatic bite from the cupcake, maintaining eye contact with Trixie. Katya’s lips are so tempting, full and dark and plush. Trixie watches in anticipation, watching the shapes that Katya makes with her mouth. She’s smirking, clearly enjoying the sensation of Trixie’s undivided attention.

“You thought you were in charge, didn’t you?” she teases, swallowing her mouthful of cake and icing. “You asked me to fuck you, and you thought I was just gonna do it.” Katya’s tone is borderline demeaning as she speaks. With one long, slow lap of her tongue, she licks a clean line of the frosting from the top of the cupcake. The image of Katya’s tongue sends Trixie spiraling, and she presses a soft, frustrated groan into the ball gag between her lips.

“Hate to break it to you, kitten, but you’re not in charge at all.” Katya grins wickedly, talking with her mouth full, so unbothered and messy and unapologetic. Her sex appeal comes from her carelessness, eating cupcakes in bed in a tee shirt. She doesn’t even have to _touch_ Trixie to turn her on. Katya pushes more of the cupcake into her mouth, eyes traveling up and down Trixie’s restrained body, admiring the way her legs look in her leggings.

“These stupid things are so delicious,” Katya declares, her words muffled by the last bite of cupcake in her mouth. As she chews and swallows, Katya glances down at the bits of frosting dotting her lean fingers. “I would offer to let you lick my fingers,” she starts with a smirk, “but it looks like your mouth is a little _tied up_ over there.”

Trixie groans with frustration, craving the taste of the frosting and the sensation of Katya’s fingers. Katya slowly pushes her index finger between her own lips, sucking the sweetness from her own skin with a satisfied _mmm_. Trixie winces, her face twisting into a pained grimace. She can feel herself heating up, and the anticipation of Katya’s teasing is already weighing on her. Katya repeats the action with each of her fingers, taking the length into her mouth and pulling it down slowly until it slides off her lips with a wet _pop._ Trixie can’t tear her eyes from Katya; her movements are intoxicating, seductive, suggestive, addictive.

Once she's finished, Katya turns her attention to the bedside table. She flashes Trixie an evil grin before grabbing her phone and a handful of Skittles and laying back on the bed, scrolling through her phone in silence. She’s not even acknowledging Trixie at all – her eyes stay glued to her phone. Trixie is confused – what is she doing? What is Katya planning? All Trixie can do is watch powerlessly as Katya ignores her completely, absorbed in her phone as she periodically lifts a piece of candy to her mouth. Trixie suddenly realizes how Katya’s unbothered demeanor fits into her plan. Trixie finds herself _waiting,_ drenched in anticipation, hoping and begging for the moment where Katya does literally anything, thirsty for any movement at all from her. Who knows how long Trixie waits, watching Katya in silence. Maybe it’s five minutes, maybe it’s thirty, but every second of it is spent willing Katya to even _look_ at her, acknowledge her, give her the pleasure she needs and craves. This only intensifies her arousal, making her wait longer and longer for release.

Suddenly and without explanation, Katya pulls off her leggings and tosses them on the floor next to the bed. Trixie’s eyes bulge with simultaneous confusion and understanding. Beneath her leggings, Katya wears a red cotton thong. She reaches between her legs and pulls the thong to the side, barely exposing her pussy. She looks over at Trixie.

“I’m so wet for you,” Katya whispers in a syrupy voice. Trixie knows she’s putting on a show, and she’ll be damned if she says she’s not falling for it. Katya knows she’s supermodel-gorgeous and she knows the effect she has on Trixie. She’s playing her cards, making Trixie wait for it in the most painful and pleasurable of ways.

Katya’s right hand slips between her legs and cautiously, she rubs her opening with the tip of her middle finger, tracing gentle circles around her pussy. Trixie can barely make out the details of how Katya is touching herself – her view is obscured by the red thong that still sits on Katya’s hips.

She slowly pushes her middle finger into her slit, humming as she slides in. She sets a gentle rhythm, bending her knuckles to push in and out, in and out. Her pace is mesmerizing, her smooth legs parting and falling apart, laid back on the bed with folded knees. She spreads her thighs wider in order to penetrate herself further, and her other hand can’t help but lay at the top of her slit, fingers moving under her panties and towards the bud of her clit to rub soft, wet circles. Katya’s eyes fall shut and her breathes come sharp and fast through her parted lips. Trixie cranes her neck to watch Katya’s fingers working her pussy and her wrist twisting slightly. The image of Katya laid back in bed touching herself is overwhelmingly hot to Trixie, who would be lying if she said she had never imagined Katya in this way before. Katya’s legs start to tense up and she moans softly.

Katya abruptly moves her hands away from her slit just long enough to pull her thong off, sliding it down her legs. With a cocky smirk, she tosses the garment towards Trixie. Trixie gasps as it lands on the floor in front of Trixie – she can see that the fabric is _soaking_ wet, glistening with Katya’s cum. Trixie releases a panicked moan, indicating to Katya how badly she needs to taste her. But Katya leaves her hanging, continuing to push her own fingers into her slit quicker and quicker.

“ _Trixie,”_ Katya breathes, her voice soft and focused as her fingers pump. Trixie can hardly believe she heard her correctly until Katya repeats herself.

“Unh, Trixie, fuck yes,” Katya whimpers, her back arching and her feet flexing as she fingers herself. _Holy fuck_ is the only thought passing through Trixie’s head. Hearing Katya moan her name sends Trixie to a new level of desperation. She produces something between a scream and a grunt – it’s the loudest sound she can manage with the gag on. She needs every part of her body to be pressed against Katya’s, she needs nothing at all in between them. Trixie squeezes her thighs together in an effort to relieve the pressure building to pain between her legs. But her efforts are futile – she needs it so badly, needs Katya’s slender fingers fucking her senseless, needs Katya’s tongue pushing against her pussy, needs Katya, period, in every way possible.

Is Katya going to cum right in front of her? Trixie is increasingly impatient, wriggling in her bonds and humming around the ball gag. Katya is unphased by the commotion Trixie is making in the corner of the room. She continues to finger herself, stroking her clit with her other hand.

Katya’s breathing picks up and she slips a third finger into her opening. She winces and her abs flex as her body accommodates the addition. Her shoulders seem to open and close as she fucks herself rougher and rougher, faster and faster. She whimpers gently – soft, high-pitched, porn-star-level mewls that come from the top of her throat. These noises drive Trixie fucking insane with pleasure. She wants _more –_ she wants to be the one to elicit these gentle moans from Katya’s lips.

“Fuck, Trixie, I’m… _ohhhh my g-”_

With that, Katya’s head slams back into the pillow, her eyes squeezed shut, her feet flexed and her mouth hanging open as she gives into her own orgasm. She looks fucking _beautiful_ in the heat of her climax, quivering and mewling as her pussy contracts around her fingers. She releases a deep, pointed breath and pulls her fingers out from inside her. They rub soft circles around her opening, creating secondary waves of pleasure as her orgasm unfolds.  She strokes the length of her slit softly with the pads of her fingers as she comes down, spreading her cum across the outer part of her slit. Her chest heaves up and down as she catches her breath, moaning and smiling gently with her bottom lip pulled between her teeth.

Watching Katya bring herself to orgasm is almost infuriating. Trixie is breathing hard and her heart is beating as fast as if she had just run a fucking marathon. The sharpness of her arousal is bordering numbness, melting into pain and building back into pleasure as Katya makes her wait. She can honestly say she’s never felt this way before. This frustrating cycle of anticipation, pleasure, and pain is completely new to her body. Trixie grunts, desperate for Katya’s attention in a million different ways.

Katya turns her head to Trixie, laying back with her hands still caressing her own sex. “Would you like for it to be your turn?” She’s grinning evilly, still panting from her orgasm. Trixie feels like she could cry, nodding furiously and wincing desperately. Wearing a satisfied smirk, Katya walks over to the chair where Trixie is sitting and crouches in front of her.

“Are you wet?” Katya asks in a voice just above a whisper. That’s the stupidest question Trixie has ever heard. Of _course_ she’s soaking wet – she’s been tortured and teased by Katya for what feels like forever and she hasn’t even had the pleasure of tasting her. Trixie can practically visualize the waves of pleasure that produce rushes of wetness, and she’s certain that her panties are soaked. She feels trapped between the tension of arousal and the pleasure of release, and she’s desperate for Katya to take her there, to throw her over the edge. But all she can do is whimper, nodding her head in reply.

Katya pulls at Trixie’s restraints, untying the delicately knotted strips of fabric around Trixie’s wrists and ankles. Trixie shakes herself free and looks up at Katya with pleading eyes.

“Something tells me that if I take that gag off, you’re going to scream like a fucking banshee,” Katya muses, her eyes dark and quizzical, “so I’m leaving it on.” She takes Trixie’s hand and leads her over to the bed, laying Trixie down as she kneels above her. She pulls Trixie’s pink sweatshirt and black bra off, exposing her full breasts. Katya smirks and lays quick kisses over Trixie’s skin as she works off her grey leggings. Beneath the leggings, Trixie wears silky pink bikini-cut panties. Katya’s eyes are wild with both hunger and satisfaction as she presses her thumb against Trixie’s opening and feels that the fabric has been soaked through.

“Ready for these to come off?” Katya teases, pushing her finger against the soaked material of Trixie’s panties. Trixie nods vehemently, and Katya honors her request, rolling Trixie’s panties down her legs and leaving her nude except for the gag left stretched across her face. Katya throws off her own tee shirt and bra, for good measure. She’s teased Trixie enough, and now they both deserve to see each other’s bodies in their full glory. Trixie moans as Katya moves to kiss her neck, their bare chests coming into gentle contact. The feeling of being undressed with Katya is the feeling that Trixie has been craving more than anything. She wraps her arms around Katya’s torso as Katya’s lips travel down her jaw, neck, chest, down to the softness of her stomach, and finally to the area between her legs. Trixie’s legs fly open, unable and frankly unwilling to hide her eagerness. She needs Katya inside her _yesterday,_ and she’s not ashamed.

Katya barely brushes her finger against Trixie’s opening and even this fleeting contact makes Trixie quiver with desire. Katya chuckles at how Trixie’s body tenses up even at the lightest of her touches. She positions herself between Trixie’s legs and exhales, the sensation of cool air sending goosebumps up Trixie’s body. The two hold eye contact as Katya slips her middle finger into Trixie’s slit. The second Trixie feels the penetration of Katya’s fingers, her eyes snap shut. She’s been craving this for so long that she needs no preparation at all. She’s ready for Katya to bite her, suck her, fucking plow her as hard as she can. She squeezes out a sharp moan through the ball gag and Katya reads her mind, positioning her mouth to bite down on the soft flesh inside Trixie’s thigh so hard that she can already feel the skin bruising. The roughness of this sensation sends a rush of wetness to Trixie’s slit, her body craving _more more more_ from Katya.

She pumps her finger inside Trixie as she sucks at the inside of her thigh, curling her finger inside Trixie in time with the pressure created by her mouth. Trixie whimpers and thrusts herself closer to Katya, hungry for the sensation of her mouth, begging without words. Katya pulls her lips from Trixie’s thigh and smiles.

“You want me to eat this gorgeous pussy, don’t you?” she asks coyly. Trixie nods frantically in reply, remembering the last time Katya went down on her and the incredible sensations that came with it.

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Katya agrees, lowering her mouth towards Trixie’s aching pussy. So slowly and so carefully, she presses a long kiss against the length of Trixie’s slit, and even this gentle contact sends Trixie spinning, hungry for more. She cries out, and Katya gets the message, opening her lips to take Trixie into her mouth. Katya is calculated and deliberate with her movements, creating pressure with her tongue right where Trixie needs it. She laps carefully against Trixie’s opening before diving in, and Trixie nearly kicks her in the head when she does. Her tongue feels so _good_ inside her, flexing and lapping and exploring her most sensitive areas. Katya wraps her strong hands around Trixie’s thighs and hitches her legs up over her shoulders. Trixie moans and complies; the position makes her feel so slutty and submissive. Katya is _buried_ in the space between her legs, tongue lapping long, deep strokes inside her. Trixie can barely see Katya's face as she works, eyes closed, humming with pleasure, enjoying it just as much as Trixie is.

Katya moves her mouth up to suck on Trixie’s clit, earning whimpers and mewls from Trixie. She unravels one arm from Trixie’s thighs and pushes two fingers into Trixie’s slit, earning an intense _mmm_ from Trixie. As her fingers slide slowly in and out of Trixie’s slit, Katya’s tongue slips under the hood of her clit to lick gentle circles around the swollen bundle of nerves. Trixie stares at Katya as she works, mesmerized by her own pleasure. She knows it won’t take much to bring her over the edge, and as Katya fucks her slowly and gently, she can already feel herself moving towards her climax. Katya’s fingers are fucking Trixie in long, thorough strokes that make her see stars. The pressure from Katya’s fingers is delicious, and Trixie wants every millimeter that Katya has to give her.

Her eyes point towards the ceiling; she can hardly even see straight with the way Katya is fucking her. The sensation of both her lips and her fingers at once is overwhelming. Trixie can’t hang on any longer, and a guttural moan escapes her mouth as she _finally_ finds her release, her orgasm pounding the walls of her pussy, stealing the air from her lungs as her climax overtakes her. She nearly screams, the gag forcing her to hold the noise inside her mouth. Her legs shake, sending waves of sharp pleasure throughout her entire body. Trixie nods vigorously, indicating to Katya that she’s reached her peak and needs to take a break to come down. But Katya doesn’t let her off the hook so easy.

“You’re not done,” Katya states flatly, making no move to pull her hand away from Trixie’s pussy. Trixie is shocked and can only stare with wide eyes as Katya continues working her, twisting her fingers inside her. Trixie has never tried to have a double-orgasm without stopping, but Katya is determined to make her cum twice in a row, so Trixie is determined to do it. She’s sore from being forced to wait so long, but the rawness only amplifies the sensation of Katya’s fingers pushing into her. Trixie’s eyes are squeezed shut, focused only on the feelings Katya is giving her. With her free hand, Katya reaches up and yanks the ball gag out of place, leaving it slack around Trixie’s neck.

“I want to hear you,” Katya growls. Trixie isn’t holding anything back – she practically screams as Katya frees her mouth from the gag, finally able to release every whimper and moan she’s been forced to swallow. Katya’s fingers stay buried inside her aching pussy, pumping at a faster pace now.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” she mewls, a request she wishes she could’ve made long ago. She lets out a sharp groan as Katya pulls her clit into her mouth, sucking hard. The warm pressure of Katya’s mouth makes Trixie’s legs go tense. She’s groaning and whimpering with no desire to shut up, giving in entirely to the pleasurable sensations that overtake her body. Trixie groans out a _harderharderharderharder,_ slurring it all into one word, hardly able to speak over the rough pace Katya sets. Each time Katya’s fingers bottom out inside her, she can feel herself edge closer to the point of release again. She grunts Katya’s name over and over, which only fuels Katya to fuck her deeper and faster.

“Oh my god, Katya, Kat- yes, baby, I’m- _ohhhhh,_ ” Trixie moans frantically, and everything she’s built up and held back is coming undone. She’s shaking as Katya sends her over the edge for the second time in a row, her system overloaded, unable to stay quiet as her orgasm sets her ablaze. She’s whimpering pathetically as she reaches her peak, the mix of pain and pleasure almost too much to handle. Katya stares up at her with shock and satisfaction, her eyes raking over Trixie’s body and every tremor of her orgasm that shakes her. Trixie lets out a deep breath that she didn’t realize she was holding and reaches for Katya’s free hand, desperate to touch any part of this woman who just made her feel like she was flying. They both breathe deeply together, fingers intertwined as Katya raises herself to a kneeling position between Trixie’s spread legs. She keeps her thumb rested at Trixie’s opening, feeling the rushes of wetness that come with her orgasm and rubbing her in soft, wet circles as she comes down.

“Was it worth the wait?” Katya chuckles, hovering over Trixie.

“Oh my _god_ ,” is the only reply Trixie can manage. Katya smiles devilishly and reaches across Trixie’s body to the nightstand. She focuses her attention on the still-open box of cupcakes at the edge of the table. Carefully, she dips into one of the cupcakes and coats her finger in frosting, the same finger that had been inside of Trixie just moments earlier. She places her finger on Trixie’s lips, and Trixie complies, taking Katya’s finger into her mouth and sucking off the sweetness of the vanilla frosting. The taste is the most gratifying one she could imagine, and the sensation of sucking on Katya’s finger is stirring, erotic, _hot._ She licks it clean and then some, bobbing her head with her lips wrapped around Katya’s finger. Trixie’s breaths are shaky as Katya pulls back out of Trixie’s mouth.

“How does it taste?” she asks, grinning wickedly.

“So good,” Trixie exhales. Katya leans forward and presses her lips to Trixie’s. The mix of cum and vanilla frosting and _Katya_ is possibly the most delicious thing Trixie has ever tasted. It’s messy and sexy and sweet and comforting all at once. The kiss they share is slow and measured, soft and girly. They’re both smiling as they pull away. Trixie glances down at the reddish-purple hickeys forming on her thighs and she can’t help but smile, satisfied to be all Katya’s.

“Katya?” Trixie asks in a small voice.

“Hmm?” she replies, tangling her legs with Trixie’s.

“Was this your plan all along?”

Katya chuckles, settling to lay on top of Trixie. “If I told you what I was planning, it wouldn’t be any fun, now would it?”

Trixie grins, knowing Katya is right. They kiss lazily, Katya’s fingers still pressed against Trixie’s opening. Now that Katya has gotten a hold of her, Trixie wonders how either of them will be able to _stop_ , to let go of the other. But she’s not worried about it. She could go _forever_ with Katya – she knows that now. So she welcomes the kiss, the gentle pressure of Katya’s hand, the warmth of her body so close. She feels open and dizzy and almost drunk on the feeling of safety and pleasure Katya brings her. Katya kisses her sweetly, and Trixie can’t help but feel like it’s a reward, like Katya has finally chosen to give Trixie the affection that she’s been craving. Trixie knows she’s not in control, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
